The Only Hope for Me is You
by Cindira K. 94
Summary: Él es Rin Matsuoka. Alguien muy importante en la vida de muchas personas, incluida la tuya. Y es que, como dice la letra de la canción, él es tu esperanza, tu vida, la mejor vista que jamás te hayan mostrado. Por mil veranos más a lado de este hombre tan maravilloso, ...for the future... En honor a Venganzombie.
1. Chapter 1

The only hope for me is you

1/2

Por Cindira K. 94

…

Para Venganzombie, D-A. Con mucho cariño.

…

Tendrías 13 años cuando lo conociste. Estabas en una práctica de salidas, tratando de perder el miedo a la falsa idea de estrellarte contra el fondo de la alberca cuando lo viste.

Al principio no fue más que una breve vista, pero no tardó en llamarte la atención aquel pelirrojo por su peculiar forma de sonreír, nadar y colocarse los googles.

Seguiste con la mirada su carrera, y aunque ni siquiera calificó en los primeros 4 lugares, te pareció extraño que sonriera como si nada. Y, aunque no lo conocieras, ni supieras su nombre, sabías que esa sonrisa no era por felicidad exactamente.

Al término de la práctica ya no lo viste, y aunque habías querido saber cuál era su nombre, supusiste que sería difícil encontrarlo de nuevo.

Pero, al salir de los vestidores, no contaste con que te perderías. Por completo. Los pasillos azules más tu desorientación nunca dieron buenos resultados, así que sólo trataste de calmarte y caminar hasta llegar a un punto que se te hiciera conocido. Y así fue. Pronto llegaste a un dispensador de bebidas que tu recordabas que estaba a unos cuantos pasillos de la entrada.

Solo que, no te esperabas escuchar unos ruidillos ahogados provenientes del pequeño espacio entre la maquina y la pared. Y cuando creías que sería algún animalito asustado oíste con atención que parecía como si alguien llorara. Fue cuando vislumbraste una silueta humana con varios mechones rojos.

Y aunque ni supieras su nombre, su historia, o la cuestión por la cual lloraba, sus lágrimas lograron despertar algo en ti que te hizo sentarte frente a él y poner tu mano sobre su cabeza.

Pero él quito casi inmediatamente de un manotazo tu mano, provocándote un leve ardor donde había sido el impacto.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No es asunto tuyo!- los gritos te espantaron. Una reacción así era de esperarse. Y aún así, eso no te hizo dejarlo.

No ahí. No te movías, y la razón seguía sin venir aún y cuando esos ojos carmesí estaban clavados totalmente en los tuyos. Para este momento tu cara tenía pinta de confusión, logrando que el niño desconocido tratara de ponerse en pie, bufando por lo bajo, pero que a los pocos intentos cayera al suelo. Y sin moverte adivinaste que sus músculos estaban tensos, así que lo comentaste.

-Están engarrotados. Te dolerán y no podrás moverte si los fuerzas más de lo justo.- tu voz sonaba graciosa. Parecía más bien como si le estuvieras dando un consejo que enunciando lo obvio.

-¡Pues _claro_ que lo están! ¿¡Crees que no _lo sé_!? ¡Después de _presionar hasta_ el límite todo mi _cuerpo y_ no lograr nada ¿¡_Cómo crees_ que voy a estar, ah?! ...-

Y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo replicando te diste el lujo de observarlo con detenimiento. Desde esas orbes con rastros de lágrimas, (pues había dejado de llorar –o empezó a ocultarlo- en el momento en que sintió que estaba acompañado), su piel en contraste con su cabello y su curiosa manera de hablar: mezclando el inglés con un idioma que creías era japonés.

Te parecía extraño. Extrañamente interesante. E interesantemente lindo.

-Tienes razón- replicaste al darte cuenta de que te estaba mirando, en silencio. – Pero no deberías estar solo aún si no conseguiste lo que querías.- te miró como si ya no fueras una niña de 13 años y hubieras pasado a ser algo impresionante. –Ven – extendiste tu mano al tiempo que esbozabas una sonrisa – Cuando nadamos hay algo más allá de las competencias, ¿quieres saber qué es?- te miró con interés y al segundo siguiente sus carmesí esquivaban tu mirada.

-...-

- Seguro ya lo sabes, pero te ayudaré a recordarlo, ¿vale?- Lo miraste. No habías retirado tu mano aún.

Y aunque al principio fue tímida y apenas visible, fue la primera sonrisa hacia ti por parte de él.

-Matsuoka. Matsuoka Rin.

Estrecharon manos mientras le devolvías la sonrisa.

XXX

La oportunidad de reunirte después de varios años con Rin llegó sino cuando recién ingresabas a la Universidad. Te habías llevado una gran sorpresa al oír la noticia de la reclutadora que te había visto en el último torneo: una beca en Japón.

Y el saber que Rin estaría en la misma universidad de alguna manera te hizo adelantar tu vuelo y la fiesta de despedida.

Vivirías en un departamento a 5 minutos de la Universidad, pues ya no había cuartos disponibles para alumnos, pero eso no te quitaba la sonrisa de la cara.

Los primeros meses se fueron volando. Prácticas, nuevos amigos, exámenes, libros, entrenamiento, relevos, tiempos, cansancio, todo eso había hecho que tu mente dejara de pensar en Rin por un momento.

Por eso fue una total sorpresa encontrarlo por accidente en una de tus carreras matutinas. Estabas corriendo un poco dormida cuando sentiste –tarde- que te estrellabas y llevabas al piso algo que había estado frente tuyo hacía unos segundos.

Y cuando notaste que era una persona la que se empezaba a quejar de porqué no te fijabas lo reconociste inmediatamente. Así que lo abrazaste mientras tu amigo seguía recriminándote antes de que te pudiera reconocer. Y cuando lo hizo, se empezó a reir.

Esa mañana ambos llegaron tarde a…todas sus clases y sus respectivos entrenamientos por salir a desayunar y ponerse al corriente sobre la vida de uno y del otro por todo ése día. Así te enteraste de que él ya te había visto desde antes, pero que no había contactado contigo por una u otra cosa. También de que él quería que conocieras a sus amigos en la próxima reunión que tendrían.

Y mientras caminaban por el centro te tomó por sorpresa que te tomara de la mano al querer mostrarte un lugar de inmediato. Lo habían hecho miles de veces cuando niños, pero sin querer ése detalle te hizo sonreír y sonrojar.

XXX

Si te hubieran preguntado que se sentía que te dieran tu primer beso bajo el agua en una alberca, tú habrías dicho

¿Qué?

Porque, ¿cómo podrías reaccionar después de que Rin te hiciera sumergirte y acto seguido _besarte sin previo aviso?_

Claro que cuando saliste a la superficie nadie notó nada, pero que Rin desviara la mirada y te comentara como si nada _"-¿Estás bien?-"_ fue perfecto para espabilarte y regresársela.

Pues sin rodeos ni nada lo agarraste de los googles, como una vez lo viste hacer con su amigo Haru, y lo atrajiste de lleno hacia ti, uniendo sus labios un tanto brusco, y soltándolo mientras te alistabas para una vuelta de estilo libre.

Si alguna vez habías conocido al _Rin Romántico_, estaba claro que ésa era una declaración de todo menos romántica.

Bueno, tocaste tus labios, tal vez un poco.

XXX

Llegaba tarde.

Una hora tarde.

Y era extraño pues en ninguna de las otras salidas que habían tenido había sido impuntual. Pero ya habías escuchado que todo podía pasar en la primera cita formal, por así llamarla.

Le habías pedido una bebida al mesero y habías revisado al menos unas cincuenta veces tu bandeja de entrada.

Ni un mensaje de Rin.

De: (D…a)

Para: Rin

Regreso a mi departamento. No creo estar despierta.

No tendías mucho a llorar, y aunque no sabías aún que había pasado, sentías ese gusanillo en tu garganta que anunciaba que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir. Y las pocas veces que habías llorado habías terminado dormida, en cualquier lado, pero dormida.

Pagaste la bebida y te dirigiste a la puerta. Y la vista que te presentaba la calle al otro lado era un restaurante en cuya puerta caminaba y se veía un atractivo -y al parecer preocupado- pelirrojo en traje con la camisa desabrochada casualmente en la parte superior, que miraba constantemente el reloj de su muñeca.

-Rin…-murmuraste más para ti que para gritar a aquel joven que levantó la mirada y se encontró con una chica muy guapa en aquel vestido que si bien no era escandaloso, era lo suficientemente atrevido para resaltar sus piernas, sus hombros y el color de sus ojos, a los cuales se les habían pasado por completo las ganas de llorar.

-D…a, ¡D…a!- él sí había gritado tu nombre, claro, después de la impresión de ver a su novia tan…bella al otro lado de la calle.

Y aun si pasaban autos como si estaba el semáforo, Matsuoka cruzó la calle mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras, al igual que tu.

Claro que al final no fueron necesarias más que para aclarar el malentendido: Rin había olvidado su celular en tu departamento, en el cual había apuntado el nombre del restaurante, mientras que tú habías llegado una hora antes de la _verdadera hora_.

¿Y la cita? Ah sí. Terminó en otro lado –habían perdido la reservación-: en un momento de querer hacer otra cosa encontraron que había un concierto en la plaza del siguiente distrito y que no faltaba mucho para que empezara. Y claro que se veía fuera de lugar una pareja vestida formalmente en un concierto de MCR. Claro que sí.

XXX

Llegaste corriendo. Y aunque tus sandalias estaban mojadas, de alguna forma te las arreglaste para correr por los pasillos del hospital. Acababas de terminar tu competencia cuando uno de los compañeros de Rin te dio la noticia.

No te vestiste, ni siquiera esperaste a ver la competencia de tus colegas.

Porque saber si Rin estaba bien era más importante que cualquier cosa.

…

Fin parte uno.

…

Venganzombie, se que querrás matarme, pero uno por hoy y mañana por fin de año.

Espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes, esto….creo que va más que por un simple regalo de fin de año. Pero especialmente para ti :)

Muchas gracias por leer.

30/12/14


	2. Chapter 2

The only hope for me is you

2/2

Por Cindira K. 94

…

Para Venganzombie.

…

Corriste como nunca en tu vida. No dejaban de pasar sin consentimiento por tu cabeza miles de situaciones funestas, terribles en las cuales la razón de tu vida perdía la vida que tanto le caracterizaba poco a poco.

No te importó correr desde la alberca hasta el hospital. Según lo que había dicho Yamazaki, Rin en un momento de su competencia había hecho unos movimientos muy bruscos justo antes de llegar a la meta y quedarse quieto poco a poco…

Y te angustiaba porque él días antes te había hecho la confesión de que varios de sus familiares, antecesores, habían muerto ahogados en el agua que tanto amaban. Y aunque trataste de no hacerte ideas negativas y preocupantes, el miedo y un poco de curiosidad no te dejaban en paz.

Subiste los 3 pisos que te indicó la enfermera tan rápido que al llegar a la puerta lo hiciste sin pensar.

Y él estaba bien. Despierto. Y poco a poco te sonrió.

Sentías que era un sueño. Como algo bueno que te imaginas antes de regresar a la realidad y ver que todo es peor.

Por eso habías corrido hasta su camilla, donde lo tomaste de la mejilla de forma suave, en contraste con todo lo que habías hecho antes, mientras que tu interior guardaba silencio, esperando un golpe, algo, algo que te dijera "es broma".

Pero no fue así. Rin estaba bien. Te tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

-Perdón por preocuparte.

Y aunque no reaccionaras realmente, asentiste. Y poco a poco las lágrimas habían empezado a bajar por tus mejillas.

-I-idiota…- murmuraste al chocar tu cabeza contra su hombro y dejar salir toda la angustia que guardabas desde que supiste sobre el final de sus antecesores. -¿Qué…?-

-Sólo tragué un poco de agua, no fue nada- sus carmines te decían que no dirían nada más, así que te alejaste.

-Bueno.- por alguna razón el ambiente no era tan funesto como la situación lo ameritaba, así que entornaste tus ojos y lo miraste de forma inquisidora.

-Ven- te dijo antes de que pudieras preguntar nada. Y, aunque tenías tus dudas, hiciste caso. Y mientras acercabas tu rostro al de él, su sonrisa se volvía más ancha. Aunque luego desvió sus ojos, pues decía que tenías una mirada tan pura y penetrante que se le hacía difícil verte a los ojos a veces.- No salió como lo tenía planeado…-

-Romántico- le cortaste, pues te encantaba molestarlo con eso.

-Algo así- se molestó un poco –pero lo que cuenta es la cuestión en sí…- se acercó un poco a sus ropas, pues traía solo puesta una bata de hospital (lo que te hizo sonrojar), y sacó una cajita redonda de color negro con destellos de muchos colores.

Lo viste algo confundida, pero al momento que en tu mente pudo encajar todo Rin abrió al mismo tiempo la cajita, enseñando que en su interior descansaba un fino aro de plata en cuyo centro destacaba un diamante del tamaño de una luneta.

-Porque te has convertido… prácticamente en mi vida, ¿quieres casarte con este tiburón?

-…

-…

Los segundos entre ustedes pasaron lentamente. Se veía que el Matsuoka no estaba alterado, pero por dentro fuiste un manojo de nervios.

Finalmente tus labios pudieron decir "_Sí"_ e inmediatamente fuiste atraída por los suaves y fuertes labios de tu prometido.

XXX

Él sigue en las competencias, mientras que tú te decantaste por la enseñanza en la natación. El departamento que en un principio fue tuyo se convirtió en el de _ustedes_.

Terminaron la universidad, ingresaron al campo laboral y tuvieron su primera vez el día de la graduación.

Todo empezó con ése poche que alguien había dejado caer sobre ti. Le pediste un poco de ayuda a Rin para quitarte la pochera y el ponche. Solo que al ver en qué condiciones estabas y que no dejabas mucho a la imaginación te tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí. Ya en el departamento te ayudó a limpiarte una parte, y fue en ese momento, entre réplicas y discusiones de que no quería que los pervertidos te vieran terminaron sobre el sofá.

XXX

El vestido era tal como te lo habías imaginado. Y Rin se veía más apuesto que aquella vez en su primera cita. Todos tus familiares y los de él estaban ahí. Habían optado por algo pequeño, pero las madres de ambos insistieron en algo más grande, y al final fueron ellas las que terminaron haciendo los preparativos.

La misa pasó más rápido de lo que imaginabas o esperabas. Fue como si le pusieras que acelerara el cura a su plática y llegaran a la parte del "Acepto".

Ambos sabían que había algo raro con Souske, pero al ver que él asentía y les sonreía, sabías que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Todo estaría bien.

Bien hasta la luna de miel donde a Rin se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ir a surfear nada más llegar y por poco no termina entre los escollos.

Menudo esposo te habías conseguido.

XXX

-¡Felicidades. Van a ser padres!

Se habían hecho unos estudios de sangre sólo por rutina, pero nunca se esperaron ésa noticia.

Así que no era extraño que ambos estuvieran aún en la Luna. Con un papel en ambas manos mirándose como si hubieran encontrado en el otro algo maravilloso.

Y así era.

XXX

-¿Rosa o azul?

-¿tenemos que escoger?

-Si

-Y ¿si sólo tomamos prendas de todos los colores posibles? No me gusta definirlo desde el inicio. Que sea libre de escoger el color que más le guste, ¿te parece?

-Mhhh- Rin se quedó viendo las dos miniaturas de ropita que traía en cada mano. –Ahorita regreso.-

-…-

-Mira- hizo que te dieras vuelta, algo lenta por los 8 meses que ya llevabas, y por poco no te vas de espalda si no fuera por el maniquí de mamá ahí dispuesto.

-¿Qué… es todo eso?- el esposo pelirrojo estaba atiborrado hasta la cabeza, que a duras penas se veía y lo dejaba ver para no tropezar.

-Ropa.

-Si…pero…¿tanta?

-Para que tenga variedad, ¿no?

-Bueno, si…- al parecer había exagerado tu idea – Pero no le alcanzaremos a poner toda, puede que crezca muy rápido y la deje en poco tiempo…- tus ojos vislumbraron un trajecito rojo con una boca de tiburón. Te dio ternura.- Esta bien. Podemos cambiarte al menos siete veces en un día, ¿no?

Rin sólo sudó frío. Y disimuladamente empezaba a dejar unas cuantas prendas por ahí.

XXX

-¿lo sientes?

-sí.

-es fuerte.

-como tú- replicaste mientras sentías como el bebé pateaba lentamente.

-…

-…

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo se…pero mientras esté bien, es más que suficiente.

-Cierto. Me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos.

-Y a mi tu cabello

-Y tu boca, tus cejas…

-Tu actitud

-¿Ah?

-de no dejarse vencer.

Y eso costó un sonrojo y un beso por parte del de orbes carmesí.

XXX

Dolía. Y mucho. No tanto como en la mañana, pero si lo suficiente para perder el ritmo de la respiración. Para hacerte olvidar cómo era que se respiraba.

-Señora, sólo un poco más y…-

No pudo terminar la enfermera, pues con ése último esfuerzo desde el fondo de tu cuerpo salió llorando, mientras que Rin, ahí con bata y cubrebocas sonreía, lo veías por sus ojos, y tomaba en brazos a…

-Felicidades, es…

XXX

Mientras veías el álbum que habías conservado desde la Universidad revolvías los cabellos del pequeño que dormía a tu lado. Después de su octavo cumpleaños había terminado agotado.

-¿Qué tal todo?- murmuró a forma de saludo el padre -¿Tan rápido? – se refería a su primogénito

-Y no sólo él…- afirmaste al tiempo que tocabas tu abdomen – ella igual-

-Oh, bueno,- los miró con ternura-después de ésa carrera por la playa…-

Miraste el paisaje más allá de la ventana.

-Si…

Y en momentos como ése, en donde la paz era casi tangible, sabías que sabías muchas cosas.

Pero sobre todo, que Rin era tu única esperanza en aquel mar que era la vida.

Y tú la de él.

…

FIN.

…

Feliz 2015. Sólo unas horas más y todo esto (2014) habrá terminado

Saludins!


End file.
